


Assumptions

by RundownWorlds



Category: Naruto, narusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, for narusaku week, my queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RundownWorlds/pseuds/RundownWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t expect a grand confession but she at least expected one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a multi- chap. Update every Friday. Do leave a review so we'll know if it's good! Thanks!  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don’t own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto  
> Author: RundownWorlds  
> Rated: T  
> Genre: Humor/Romance  
> Pairing: NaruSaku  
> Summary: She didn’t expect a grand confession but she at least expected one

 

* * *

  _ **Assumptions**_

* * *

 

Surrounded by tomes and a mountain of paperwork, Sakura rubs her forehead for the umpteenth time. She respects Tsunade but sometimes she can’t help but think about stealing her stash of sake as a revenge for leaving her all this bullshit.

Being the newly appointed head of Konoha Hospital and Tsunade’s (illegal) secretary was taking a toll to her mental strength. She grimaces when she thinks about how the paperworks will be like when Naruto finally becomes Hokage.

She did not sign up for this at all... or maybe she did the moment she started rooting for Naruto’s dream. Sakura sighs, she’s pretty sure Naruto has zero knowledge when it comes to political affairs. He’s good at speeches though or if that fails maybe he can rasengan everyone’s asses, but that would mean more work for her. As the head medic it’s her job to heal assholes too, her predicament sucks. And while she daydreams of future Hokages and headaches, her current pain in the ass is still sitting on her desk untouched.

She sensed someone rushing towards her office, the thundering footfalls were hard to miss. Probably a nurse with a request for her to attend to an emergency, or, if she’s lucky, a surprise half day off courtesy of her lovely staff. But that’s almost as impossible as Sasuke suddenly improving his sense of fashion.

“Sakura-san!”

The urgency in the junior nurse’s voice alerts Sakura. She quickly sits up and slightly hits her desk causing a few papers to fall. Cursing under her breath, she looked at the nurse intently, a sign for the nurse to continue speaking.

“N-Naruto-san is here! He said he needs to see you urgently!” the nurse, Yui as written on her nametag, pants. As the head of Konoha Hospital she should consider investing in a lift or two.

“Thank you, Yui. I’ll see him right away. By the way, here are the list of patients that would need the senior nurses’ attention at level 3. Please tell them to look at the list carefully and not miss anyone. Thank you again.” Sakura smiled at her and waved her off. She needs sake right now.

“I’ll see to it Sakura-san!” Yui almost saluted to her before remembering where she was, instead she stands still, oozing out respect for Sakura before scurrying away to the third floor.

Sakura grins, one of the reasons she likes this position is that people are treating her with so much respect and admiration that if she can turn it all to cash she’ll be one of the richest, if not the third richest, Konoha citizen.

She mutters how much of an idiot Naruto is before slowly walking out of her office.

 

* * *

 

“Sakura-chan you’re so slow! What if I was dying? Not that you won’t be able to heal me when I’m only a second away from death but a little urgency in your steps would make a difference!”

“You’re so loud the whole Konoha will have some hearing deficiency someday. In any case, if it’s really urgent you’d either come in from my office’s window, have Kakashi drag your beaten up body through my window, or have some anbu suddenly appearing at my window. And next time try not to scare off my nurses with your ‘urgent’ situations, I swear she’ll have a heart attack trying to run up those stairs.” Sakura really needs a drink. Or some meds for her worsening headache, maybe it’s because of Naruto’s ridiculously orange outfit or just Naruto himself.

“Well, make sure you don’t lock your windows? Anyway it is urgent! Ichiraku has a special offer only for today and we absolutely have to come. I’ll pay for our meals this time around, I’ve saved enough for the offer and please Sakura-chan?”

Sakura can practically see the exclamation points spewing out of Naruto’s mouth. If this idiot doesn’t calm down she’ll inject him with a healthy dose of xanax. But one of the things that she loves about Naruto is that he’s spontaneous; and it’s contagious. And this time he’ll be payi- wait. He’s paying?

“No half-half bullshit? Are you sure? This would be the first time, I mean sure there’s a promo and all but what’s the occasion?” She highly doubts it, she expects Naruto to ask her if she can lend him some cash. He’s sweet but he’s also a moron.

“Are you doubting me?”

“Yes.”

“Wha- That hurts Sakura-chan!”

Naruto’s pout doesn’t really affect her but she plays along with it anyway. Because, hey, how many people can make a hero pout? One. Because only she can make him pout. She does a little victory pose in her head because hell yeah she’s awesome. And gloating out loud doesn’t suit her.

“But seriously, I’ll be paying. It’s our first official date after all!”

And Sakura’s little victory dance comes to a sudden halt as she blushes furiously (about what she’s not sure). Like a teenage girl whose senpai finally noticed her. Except Naruto is not her senpai, and she’s standing there in her standard doctor’s outfit with the ability to pummel any senpai to death.

Not schoolgirl-ish at all.

 

* * *

 

She has to admit, this is a nice change of pace.

The hospital has been so busy lately, and her paperworks are piling up so much that she almost forgot how to relax. And Naruto is paying. For once. The only thing distracting her right now is the murmurs of other diners.

“Naruto, I suggest slowing down. You’re at your fifth bowl and it’s only a matter of time when you start choking if you keep up that pace.” She looks on with mild irritation.

“But I can’t help it… it’s so gooood.” He sighs and continues stuffing his face with ramen almost instantly.

He looks so contented that she wants to laugh. She looks at Naruto with fondness, and mild disgust, because no matter what comes their way, Naruto and Ichiraku ramen are inseparable. If possible, she thinks he’ll marry the building, or the ramen.

The murmurings are starting to piss her off though. Can’t people just mind their own business? Sure Naruto is making loud slurping noises and bowls of ramen surround him but they should at least focus on their own food.

Okay screw that, they have every reason to stare. Naruto in all his ramen glory is a sight to behold. A disturbing sight to behold.

“Ah, Naruto. A date with your lady love I see. I trust you’ll be paying this time round?”

Sakura decided to humour Teuchi. The old man actually used the term ‘lady love’. She bites back a remark about his age, she respects the old man.

“Shows how old you already are! And yeah I’m paying”

Sakura should give Naruto a lesson in shutting up your trap about certain things if he wants to be a Hokage.

“The best ramens come from chefs who’ve honed the art from years of experience!” Teuchi laughs as he places down another bowl of ramen in front of the ramen annihilator.

“Teuchi-san deserves respect Naruto. By the way Teuch-san… where is Ayame-san? It’s rare to see you serving ramen instead of making them. Especially since Naruto is here.”

She hears a muffled hey from Naruto and proceeds to ignore him. Teuchi smiles at the two of them. Like he’s in on something that Sakura has no idea of. She brushes off the idea and smiles back at Teuchi.

“She’s in the kitchen washing some dishes. It seems like Naruto is using all of them up. Ah, I need to go back to the kitchen too. I need to cook up some more of my amazing ramen, you know? Well, enjoy your date lovebirds! And try not to choke on your food Naruto, people would think I added a rock inside.”

Teuchi-san is funny but he has horrible nicknames for people. Chessy and horrible. Sakura wanted to correct him about the lovebirds part because Naruto might be paying for their date but they’re definitely not lovebirds! Unfortunately for her, Teuchi-san already disappeared into his magnificent kitchen before Sakura can gather her wits.

“Umm… Sakura-chan?”

“What is it Naruto?” Sakura sighed exasperatedly. She should have expected this.

“Can we split the bill? I didn’t bring enough cash.” Naruto gave her a sheepish grin.

Really, she should’ve expected this.

 

* * *

 


End file.
